Image warping is the process of digitally manipulating a digital image (also referred to herein as an image) so that any shapes portrayed in the image have been significantly distorted. Image warping may be used for correcting image distortion as well as for creative purposes (e.g., morphing). Additionally, warping of binary (also known as bi-level) images can be used by computer vision applications such as Optical Character Recognition (OCR), when comparing two digital images.